


baby i'm sorry (i'm not sorry)

by shepherd



Series: libnyx week [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Flash Fic, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Light Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, does 1000 words count as flash fic????, some of these are light because flash fic but still present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: When such a handsome man was begging so prettily, who was Libertus to refuse?(libnyx week day 2 - redemption. porn with very little plot)





	baby i'm sorry (i'm not sorry)

When Nyx moaned, his squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Morning light was far too harsh and the sweat of exertion was beginning to sting his eyes. He parted his lips, soft pink skin sticking and pursing, sweeping his tongue against his lower lip. They were uncomfortably swollen already. Damp, bitten, abused in his favourite way. 

“I’m sorry,” he slurred when he felt capable of words. His voice emerged raw and wavering. It made his cheeks flush vibrant pink. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Under a pair of confident hands he was utterly ruined. They traced along the hard lines of his chest, rubbing teasing circles everywhere they knew Nyx was most sensitive. Nails traced the branching irregularities of intricate scars with the same reverence. Nyx arched, chest heaving with every sharp inhale and brief exhale.

Pieces of his composure were eroding into nothingness. There was nothing he could do, and nothing he wanted to.

When his lips raised, Libertus laughed. Sitting back meant he was just out of Nyx’s reach. No matter how he strained, he couldn’t break free of those damnable cuffs. Plush leather and unbreakable chains. Going by how the refused to budge, they were the first pair Nyx couldn’t force himself free of. A mix of frustration and arousal thickened his belly, made his cock drip steadily. The leather was still warm around his wrists. Those chains shifted with every movement and Nyx liked to play with his imagination, kidding himself he could hear the old wood of their headboard creak under his power. But nothing gave.

“You’re gonna be,” Libertus rumbled, low and promising. With that heat in his eyes Nyx knew he was a goner. There was no escaping that gaze. There was no wanting to. When Libertus reached forward, Nyx held his breath. Warm hands cupped the heavy weight of Nyx’s balls, rolling and squeezing hard enough to delight in Nyx’s broken sound, far closer to a sob than a moan. Lube was smeared over their soaked sheets. Toys were scattered at the end of their bed, Libertus’ tools of the sweetest torture. If he listened intently he could hear Nyx’s favourite vibrator buzz over his soft pants. Their longest one, the one that reached places their fingers couldn’t.

Desperation was a delectable look on Nyx Ulric. “You’re going to be so fucking sorry.”

Nyx’s nostrils flared. Long legs folded and unfolded, feet pressing into the mattress. His fingers curled and clenched hard. Jaw locked tight, impatience and eagerness and regret merged to become one. One order he disobeyed, a second of not considering the consequences, and this.

“Please,” he grit. It was impossible to concentrate. Libertus seemed to waver before him, replaced by smears of bright colour whenever the toy inside him nudged that perfect spot. Imagining it was Libertus’ cock made no difference. Replacing hard silicone with hot flesh he knew more intimately than he knew parts of himself was no easy task.

Libertus released his taut balls with one last gentle tug. Nyx wished he could rear up and kiss that smirk away, sink his teeth into that plush lower lip and steal his control back. But it was exhilarating, giving it all up. Even if Libertus held him on the edge until he sobbed for it, pleasure was pleasure. Submitting was a majesty of all its own.

Sweat made the bedsheet stick to his back. Their bedroom was far hotter than Nyx could ever remember it, even more sweltering than the harshest summers of his childhood. The only clothing he hadn’t been peeled out of, his undershirt, clung to the definition of his muscles like a second skin. It was all too obvious that Libertus loved the way he strained, loved the way it showed off every perfect part of his lover. Libertus’ eyes lingered, his hand curling around his own flushed cock. A few performative strokes had him sighing, rocking forward onto his knees to kiss along the pulsing line of Nyx’s throat. Teeth left their subtle mark while a tongue tasted his racing heart. Nyx grunted, leaning back to expose more soft skin.

Libertus’ lips curved into a smile. “So now you’re being a good boy,” he murmured, close proximity and hot breath making Nyx tremble. Heat overwhelmed Nyx’s gut. Cock twitching hard against his belly he ground his ass against the mattress on instinct, fighting for the viabrator to slide deeper, to satisfy him. No such luck.

“Let me make it up to you,” Nyx argued. Even sweat slick, agonizingly hard and utterly exposed it was nigh impossible to get that rebellious attitude to budge. Desperate arousal made no difference. One day, Libertus had sworn, he would break Nyx down. If he didn’t touch Nyx soon, that day might have come sooner than he thought.

Quirking his head, Libertus grinned. Fingertips pinched around his head and he grunted softly, teasing a bead of fluid free. Nyx zeroed in on it, watching it slowly roll down the thick skin until it dripped onto their dark sheets, and he licked his lips. Precome against his tongue, warm and bitter, the familiar heavy weight of cock in his mouth. His stomach quivered with longing. “You wanna behave?”

“Wanna be good for you,” Nyx breathed, a touch less controlled than he wanted. Hunger gnawed at him. When he squirmed he thrust his hips up into empty air. “Want to see you come. Want to make it up.”

There was no need for much convincing. Libertus moaned, thrusting into his own hand, squeezing and twisting the way Nyx knew he adored. Too many times had he made Libertus come with a few dirty words and a tight grip, coaxing an orgasm free. Never once had his voice been a disappointment. It didn’t take long for Libertus to shuffle back up, straddling Nyx’s chest and petting at his cheek, pressing his thumb against his full lips. It was gone before Nyx could suck him, and he moaned lowly with disappointment.

Libertus snorted with laughter, but Nyx only had eyes for his cock. So close, so warm, and Nyx had never been so hungry.

“Please,” he whined, and he was graced with forgiveness.

“You can make it up to me with that sweet mouth of yours,” Libertus told him, tracing the head of his cock against Nyx’s lips and leaving wet smears before threading a hand into his hair, pressing inside firm and slow, delighted by Nyx’s groan of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, at larsasolidor! hmu
> 
> also comments and kudos are heart emoji


End file.
